


Chamomile

by Misaya



Series: Teacup and Saucer [23]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Child Eren Yeager, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, M/M, Parent Erwin Smith, Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin drinks in the sight, cream and honey and silver spread out like a feast in their sage green sheets, and Levi squirms under the scrutiny, roses and poppies coming out to dance delicate across his body, chasing Erwin’s feather touch as he trails fingers across Levi’s skin to watch the flush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> For Tumblr anon request: "eruri + "Daddy, Stop! Don't eat Papa!" ... Idek"

All is quiet in their home, save for the quiet creakings of a house settling into sleep. A full harvest moon spills silvery beams out from behind feathery banks of clouds piled up high and fluffy, competing with the gentle golden gleam of the lamp on the nightstand to paint Levi’s bare limbs with light. Erwin drinks in the sight, cream and honey and silver spread out like a feast in their sage green sheets, and Levi squirms under the scrutiny, roses and poppies coming out to dance delicate across his body, chasing Erwin’s feather touch as he trails fingers across Levi’s skin to watch the flush.

Erwin leans down to press a kiss to the rosy, weeping head of Levi’s cock, pressing against it lightly with the flat of his tongue and reveling in the choked off whimpers that spills from Levi’s throat as Erwin laps up sweet bitterness, smearing pearls over the swell of his lower lip. Levi’s fingers curls in the sheets, tight, taut, the soft fabric straining beneath his grip as he rolls his hips up desperately into Erwin’s mouth, frantic for whatever Erwin is willing to give him.

But, tonight, that’s not too much. It’s been a long week, full of work and nerve-wracking conference calls, and Erwin’s ready to let the tension leach out of him. He’s ready to play, ready to tease, ready to wind Levi up, tighter, tighter, tighter, until he snaps, rocking his pliant body through the aftermath of pleasure. Eren’s already fast asleep in his bedroom down the hall, five year old dreams racing around through his brain after three bedtime stories and no less than five goodnight kisses, and bless him, Erwin loves his son like no other, but now it’s time to love Levi in a way that they’ve both been sorely neglected in as of late.

If the way Levi’s twitching beneath his ministrations is any indication, Erwin can tell that he’s more sensitive than normal, already arching up impatient to force himself into Erwin’s mouth.

“Greedy, greedy,” Erwin admonishes him with a wicked grin, pulling off with a slick pop that has Levi shuddering, looking down from beneath lidded eyes, dark lashes fanning out across his cheeks. Levi’s cock bobs rosy from the junction of his thighs, aching for Erwin’s kiss again, shaking apart and twitching under Erwin’s loving scrutiny. Erwin presses a kiss to the weeping head, plush lips barely parting to tickle at the slit with the tip of his tongue, and Levi shudders up, arching until Erwin presses him back down flat to the sheets with firm hands wrapped around the swells of his hips. His thumbs massage into the planes of skin stretched taut over the hollows of Levi’s hips, and Levi claps a hand over his mouth to try and muffle his cut off sobs.

Erwin tuts. “Nont of that now, darling,” he breathes, dipping his head down to needle the velvet skin at one of Levi’s inner thighs between his teeth, sucking love all into creamy flesh. “Let me hear you. You’re so hot when you beg for it.”

“Erwin,” Levi whines, pressing his head back into the pillows and gnawing at the already kiss-bitten swell of his lower lip. Erwin traces his tongue up the seam of Levi’s balls, revels in the shudder he receives. “Eren’s sleeping, we can’t – I can’t –“

Erwin waves away his protests with another well placed series of nips to his thigh, laddering crescents into the skin that’ll press against the seam of Levi’s jeans when he tugs them on, nostalgic remembrances of ecstasy for days on end. “It’s fine,” he murmurs, syllables wafting lightly over Levi’s cock, twitching with interest. “He’s already fast asleep, and you know that boy sleeps like a log.”

Levi opens his mouth to protest yet again, but Erwin slushes him by laving his tongue over the tight furl of muscle between his legs. Levi’s moans and whimpers turn utterly debauched as Erwin licks it soft, and trembling fingers thread through damp gold as he tries to tug Erwin’s head up to where he wants his mouth the most. Erwin’s patient, always has been, and he carefully opens Levi up with his tongue.

He pops open a bottle of unscented lube, almost forgotten in the tangle of sheets from where he’d pulled it out of the nightstand drawer earlier in anticipation, slicks up two fingers and warms it in his hands before he carefully starts to feed them into Levi. Levi groans, unfettered now, breath sobbing in his lungs as Erwin works him open, deliciously thick digits that spread and stretch him so delightfully that pleasure grows molten in the pit of his belly even through the burn.

“God, you’re so tight,” Erwin breathes, scissoring his fingers and allowing Levi’s muscles to curl them back together. He splays his other hand out across Levi’s stomach, feeling the firm muscles in his abdomen rippling, clenching and relaxing in alternates as Levi tries to squirm and milk pleasure from Erwin’s fingers. “I wonder how you’d feel wrapped around my cock, hmm, darling?”

Levi gasps, shudders, all but cries out as Erwin finally, finally grazes his fingertips over the firm nub of his prostate, pleasure spiking through him and running electric fingers up his spine as he dissolves into the sheets yet again. He’s already close, already on edge, and the way Erwin’s fingers have started to massage firm inside him have him falling headlong into ecstasy.

“Please,” he begs, breathless, unsure of what exactly he’s asking for. His hands scrabble ineffectively at his sides. “Kiss me, Erwin, please, please.”

“I’ll give you better than that,” Erwin replies, smiling fondly as he presses a last lingering kiss to the head of Levi’s cock and grinning at the breathy whimper he receives in return. His kisses trail up the softly defined ridges of Levi’s abdomen, kissing up the line of his sternum before drifting to the sides to suck Levi’s nipples red and rosy, rolling pebbled skin lightly between his teeth. Levi’s cock weeps against his forearm, warm silver streaks, and Erwin can tell he’s just there, just about to come from the way burgeoning flesh is twitching against him.

He drops his head to suck crimson crescents into the slender column of Levi’s neck, exulting in the vibration of shivery whines and bitten sobs against his lips.

“Oh, oh, Erwin,” Levi sobs, arching frantically now that mobility has been granted again to him, clenching rhythmically, strong, strong, stronger still, around Erwin’s fingers. “I’m going to come –“

And then, another tiny voice from behind them, and movement freezes completely, pleasure flash frozen in time. “Daddy? Papa?”

Levi’s face floods red. Erwin cranes his neck to look back at the doorway, simultaneously smoothly shifting their bodies so that his clothed one is covering most of Levi’s. Eren stands in the doorway, rubbing a sleepy eye with a tiny starfish hand, chocolate hair sticking up in cowlicks all around his face. “Daddy, what’re you doing?”

Erwin scrabbles for an answer, and Levi would laugh if he hadn’t been so mortified, if Erwin’s fingers hadn’t still been slotted firmly inside him, tentatively still pressed up against his prostate, if he hadn’t been just on the brink of orgasm where one more stroke, one more kiss, would undo him.

“Umm…Daddy and Papa are playing Little Red Riding Hood,” Erwin says, and Levi stills in the sheets, trying not to move or twitch or even breathe too heavily. “I’m the big bad wolf and eating up Little Red, and you must be the strong, brave lumberjack come to save Papa, right?”

“Daddy, stop! Don’t eat Papa! Papa, I’ll save you!” Eren announces, gleeful, but before he can pitter patter more than a few steps towards the bed, Erwin comes up with a quick retort.

“But to be brave and strong, lumberjacks have to sleep, too, okay?” Erwin says, and Levi can almost hear the laugh in his voice. He grits his teeth and clenches down around Erwin’s fingers in warning.

Eren considers. “O…kay…” he says, though doubtfully, “but you have to tuck me in!”

“Okay,” Erwin agrees, laughing, “I’ll come by in a few minutes to tuck my brave strong boy in. Just let me finish up with Papa, here, okay?”

Levi only breathes easy once he hears Eren pittering down the hall, and Erwin turns back to him, laughter sparking in his eyes.

“I’ll eat you all up, darling,” he whispers, leaning down to press kisses to Levi’s aching mouth, finally, finally! and works Levi into a frenzy quickly, pleasure boiling in his blood as Erwin presses, prods, massages in firm circles until he wrests Levi’s orgasm from him, pearly streaks against his skin.

* * *

 

They part in gentle, slick surrender, Levi falling back into the sheets softly and sated, Erwin’s fingers slipping out from his lax and pliant body.

Levi smiles loosely, his lips lazy as he kisses Erwin a last few times. His hand limply reaches between Erwin’s legs, grinning as the bulge of Erwin’s cock grazes heated against the back of his hand.

“Go read him a story or three,” Levi murmurs, eyelashes fluttering, “and then come take care of me again, okay?”

Erwin can hardly refuse, and feathers kisses over Levi’s fingertips before hauling himself reluctantly out of bed and going to the bathroom to wash up.


End file.
